


Legend of Zelda: The Lost Story

by orphan_account



Series: Legend of zelda: The Lost Stories [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexuality, Drug-Induced Sex, F/M, Gay Sex, M/M, Minor Character Death, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Oral Sex, Rape, Rough Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-11 21:41:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10475058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Link is invited to the castle by Zelda for a fun time, but Link rejects her and gets shot. Back at his house he takes a potion to heal his leg and goes into a sex rampage at the castle.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written mainly by someone else I share this account with about a year ago. I addited it for grammer and spelling but i may have missed somethings. We hope you enjoy!
> 
> Neither of us own anything but the plot.

**Legend Of Zelda: The Lost Story**

One night Link woke up too a pounding at his door, he ran to answer the door.

“Come Fast Link!” A Guard shouted as Link opened the door.

“What's wrong?” Link asked

“Zelda says she needs to talk to you, we tried to ask her what was wrong but she wouldn’t tell us.” The guard explained in a huff.

“But it’s freezing out there!” Link exclaimed.

“We know that but she told us that she wanted you to be in your adventure clothes” The guard told Link. So Link hopped onto his horse and rode off to the hyrule castle to see what the princess wanted.

“Stay here Epona” Link told his horse as he gave her an apple and put her in the royal stables. As Link stepped into Zelda’s Room he was hit with the scent of candles.

“Phew what is that smell!” Link exclaimed.

“It's the candles I set out for this wonderful evening” Zelda said while walking out her bathroom in landeraye.

“Woah…” Link whispered as he stared at Zelda “ You look amazing!” Link shouted.

“Yah and it’s all for you because you saved me all those times” Zelda explained while turning on some romantic music.

“Hey look, as much as I want you too take that off” Link said. “I have a girlfriend and we have already gone to the fourth base” Link explained.

“WHAT!?” Zelda explained in anger, as she slammed the record so it stopped playing.

“I hooked up with her the day before I saved you before last…” Link explained.

“THEN WHY DID YOU KEEP SAVING ME!?” Zelda screamed.

“Because it pays well” Link explained

“DO YOU REALLY THINK THAT GANON JUST KIDNAPPED ME?!” Zelda shouted at the top of her lungs.

“Ummmmm, Yeah I kinda did actually….. Did he not?” Link asked.

“Why, would I just be captured by that huge oaf so many time?” Zelda asked rudely.

“So, I’m not needed then? Because I have better thing to do then listen to you complain” Link asked.

“Ugh! Yeah fine leave you little twat!” Zelda shouted at Link.

“Woah, ok... “ Link said “Seems like it's someone's time of the month maybe I should get some chocolate for you before I leave” Link mutters under his breath.

“WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!!” Zelda screamed. “GET THE GUARDS IN HERE AND REMOVE LINK FROM THE AREA!!” 

“Hey, get your hands off me!” Link shouted as the guards grabbed him to escort him away.

“Get him out, and never let him back in this castle for the rest of his life!” Zelda shouted.

“Hey, you guys better be paying for my dry cleaning” Link said to the guards as they pulled him out of the castle, they then threw him out of the castle gates and the gate slammed shut.

“Don’t forget that her majesty said forever! So you are never getting back in here, no matter what!” One of the guards shouted at Link.

“Yeah you guys go and hide behind your walls while I’m out here ready for anything!” Link shouted at the castle gates. As he said this a arrow pierced through Link’s leg.

“Huh, I thought he was supposed be the chosen one! He can’t even deflect a single arrow!” A guard shouted at Link.

“UGHHHHHHH” Link moaned as he fell to the ground.

“Get someone to get Link back to his cottage!” Another guard shouted. Back at Link’s cottage when he was finally brought home from being shot in the leg.

“Honey, are you alright?” Saria asked.

“No, I’m not alright there is an arrow stuck in my fucking leg!”Link Shouted

“Well don’t yell at me that isn’t my fault!” Saria shouted back at Link

“You're right, I’m sorry honey. Can you hand me one of those health vials?” Link asked Saria

“Link, you said that you wouldn't use them anymore of those because it makes you a bit strange” Saria said.

“C’mon my leg hurts so bad!” Link shouted.

“Ok, go into the basement and you know what to do!” Saria said as she started to look for a health vial.

“Yeah as always!” Link shouts as he is walking down to the basement. Saira and Link had decided whenever either of them drank a health vial they would chain himself in the basement just in case. This plan usually works, for Saria at least but not Link, It never worked for Link.

“You ready babe? You know I won’t be able to come back down here or even see you until tomorrow right?” Saria asked as walking down to the basement.

“Yeah, yeah let’s just get this over with, my leg hurts like a bitch!” Link shouted.

“Ok, ok let me help you with those chains” Saria said

“Does this remind you of anything?” Link asked.

“Hey we're not here to flirt and talk about the past” Saria said huskily.

“Ok, I'm ready pour the elixir into my mouth” Link said quietly “I’m sorry for anything that will happen once I drink this”

“It’s ok babe, I know it’s not really you” Saria states understandably. Saria kisses Link on the lips and the proceeds to pour the elixir into Link’s mouth. Link then Stands up and rips and tears the chains off in only a couple moves as if he was a god.

“Link, Please! Don’t do this, you can stop this I know you can!” Saira screamed. Link also teared his clothes off and they fell to the ground in a pile. Right as Link had noticed that Saria was in the room he had this urge, this urge was very strange. He grabbed Saria by the neck and made her go onto her knees against her will.

“Please, Link why are you doing this?Sa Why are you doing this I thought that you loved me!” Saria screamed at Link.

“That is why I’m doing this to you because I haven’t had some fun in a while, I’ve been

gone for too long. But this moment and at this time I will give you what you need and what 

I want!” Link Shouted at Saria, Link shoves Saria’s face onto his penis as it inserts into her mouth almost perfectly. She then chokes and falls over because she couldn’t take anymore. Right as Saria falls over dead on the floor Link cums and it shoots across the room and hits the wall in a moist splat! But Link wasn’t finished, he wanted and he knew that he needed more before he could be finished! 

“I need more, and I will get more! No matter what I have to do!” Link shouts at the mirror in the basement. Link decided to get ontop and inside of Epona and ride to the castle so he could get more of what he needed. Link gets to the castle and he hopped off Epona

“Hey look listen!” Navi shouted at link “You can’t go in there uninvited!”

“I’ll do what I want! You stupid, dumb fairy!” Link shouted at Navi, and then he slapped her with his giant dick.

“That will shut you up for now!” Link shouted as he walked up to the castle doors and punched them, and they flew off their hinges.

“Link, stop right there!” A guard shouted at Link.

“I won’t stop at anything, no matter what you tell me to do!” Link screamed. The guards shot millions of arrows at Link, but not a single arrow hit him. Link just kept walking and the guards were in so much shock that they just stood there.

“Hehh, I’m almost there, soon I’ll be able to get more of what I’ve needed for a long time, that not even Saria has been able to fix” Link said while walking up to Zelda’s bedroom doors. He burst through the doors as if they were nothing.

“Link? What are you doing here?” Zelda asked. Link looked up from the ground and noticed that Zelda wasn’t alone in her bed, there was three other people.

“Oh hi Link!” Ravio shouted.

“Link?” Ganon asked while walking out the bathroom.

“Woah, Link my guy!” Shadow Link Shouted from the closet, he then fell out of the closet onto the floor.

“Shadow Link what the hell, when did you go into my closet?” Zelda asked.

“Uh, I was here when Link came in this morning and he was talking about getting payed!” Shadow Link Shouted from the ground.

“Uh, Ok then….” Zelda whispered.

“WHAT THE HELL ARE THEY ALL DOING HERE!” Link shouted.

“Dude, what are you talking about you said you didn’t want all this, so you lost all this!” Zelda shouted.

“WELL, I'M BACK NOW AND I CAN PLEASURE ALL OF YOU!” Link shouted. “Accept you!”  Link then lunged at Ganon, Ganon tried to struggle but he couldn’t move. Link pulled out his master sword and stabbed it into Ganon’s throat as if it was nothing. Ganon’s throat flopped out onto the ground with a wet flop.

“Holy shit, that is so hot, please fuck me right now!” Zelda shouted.

“THAT IS WHY I’M HERE!” Link shouted while mounting Zelda and inserting his cock into Zelda’s ass and she wailed in pain.

“HYEEEEEEEEH!” Link screamed in pleasure.

“What about me?” Ravio asked.

“Oh yeah, your next!” Link whispered into his ear, “I have a special surprise for you so get that bod ready” 

“I’m ready, I’m ready right now for you Link!” Ravio shouted in Link’s ear. So as Ravio had just expressed he was ready, so Link Pulled down Ravio’s Pants.

“HYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!!” Ravio screamed as Link inserted his massive bear cock into Ravio’s ass.

“OH YEAH!” Link shouted.

“Woah this is so hot!” Shadow Link Shouted from the ground.

“Hey Link what about these babies?” Zelda asked, while showing Link her big bouncing breasts.

“Oh shit, those are nice!” Shouted Shadow Link while looking over Link’s shoulder.

“Oh, those can have some too” Link said while proceeding to lick and grab Zelda’s breasts aggressively.

“Let me insert this for you” Link whispered while putting his member in between her breasts.

“Woah, woah, woah! What about me?” Shadow Link asked

“YOU CAN GO BACK TO WHERE YOU CAME!” Link shouted while pulling the Master Sword from his ass and throwing it at Shadow Link.

“Ok, DAYUM!” Shadow Link shouted while taking his clothes off. “Are you sure you don’t want all this?” Shadow Link asked seductively 

“Oh…… Oh, Lord that is just what I’ve been looking for!” Link shouted while looking at Shadow Link’s fat juicy ass.

“I’m ready!” Shadow Link shouted while jumping onto Link’s massive wet cock.

“HUUUGHHHHHH!” Link shouted while cumming for the first time. “Thank you……” Link whispered while sinking into Zelda’s bed, wiping the sweat from his head and falling asleep. When he woke up he found: Zelda smoking a Xtra LARGE Cigar, Shadow Link was fapping to a video that he filmed last night, and Ravio was inserting a needle full of coke into his arm.

“Wait, what happened last night?” Link asked.

“Fuck……” Zelda murmured while walking out of the room.

“Do you really not remember any of the fun we had last night?” Shadow Link asked not looking up from his video.

“No I honestly don’t it seems that I couldn't exactly remember what happened yesterday night.

“Are you joking man? Because last night was a night that I will never remember no matter what happens!” Ravio shouted

“Really? The Only thing I remember is that I drank a health potion!” Link shouted convincingly 

“Dude, you said that you wouldn't drink anymore of those!” Ravio spat at link.

“And you said you wouldn’t do anymore coke you dumb faggot!” Link shouted while smacking the needle filled with coke out of Ravio’s hand.

“What the hell! That stuff cost so much!” Ravio Shouted “You’re just fucking wasted like $50!”

“Hey, you don’t need that crap anymore” Link said under his breath.

“Well I gotta go, you guys can fight about this without me!” Shadow Link while walking over to Zelda’s mirror and stepping through it.

“What the fuck, you faggot you are apart of this to!” Ravio said while jumping through the mirror.

“Well it looks like the only thing I can do is look through Zelda’s room and steal anything that I want” Link said to himself. He started to look through Zelda’s drawers and taking things and stuffing them into his pants. He had opened one of the drawers and found what he was looking for, Zelda’s bra.

“Yes! Score this is what I want!” Link shouted.

“Hey! Put that down you little creep!” Zelda said while running into her room.

“Uuuuuhhhhh, I was just looking for my pants!” Link shouted.

“You didn’t come in any” Zelda said confused.

“Oh crap!” Link shouted while running out the doors and jumping on Epona and riding home. But once he got home and ran down to his basement to see what he had done.

“Why…..” Link muttered to himself.

“Link, you did this to me” Saria squeaked as she died.

“NOOOOO!!!” Link screamed at the top of his lungs.

  
  


**THE END**


End file.
